Krillin's Adoption
by Fuzzymanpeach
Summary: Krillin adopts two kids, Chuck and Meredith (17 and 18). He has to go through his life with two crazy and disruptive kids, but some things go wrong! Read to find out!


Author's note

Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please, go easy on me, and don't be surprised when you are reading this and be like " what the fuge is this!" Because this was my sisters dream, I didn't know what to write so I used her dream. So hope you enjoy! :

* * *

"Chuck, Meredith, it's been 10 years that you have been in this orphanage, and I decided to ship you off to Africa. And-" cut off the adoption lady.

Ring ring!

Just then, Krillin, wearing a outfit simalar to Pilaf's, walked through the door of the orphanage tooting horns.

"Hello there folks! I'm Krillin, and look at my trucker hat!"

"Sorry sir we try to avoid distractions from weirdos like you, so could you please exit the building immediately?" asked the adoption lady.

"Well, sorry to distract the kids here..." Krillin looked around the room at the... kids? No, they were all teenagers. Krillin looked around again at the teenagers.

"Well, I dont really see any that I like,"said Krillin.

"What, you dont just say that in front of the kids," said the lady.

"Oh, sorry bout that, I think I might just leave, um... how many kids are there here?"

"Um, I think about eight of them are here."

"Okay... one, two, three, four, five, six... well I only see six of them here," said Krillin.

"Well, that's because Chuck and Meredith are not here."

"Where are they..." Krillin looked around the room for the kids, or teenagers really. He was just about to give up and anounce that they were missing until he spotted them sitting in a dark corner. All Krillin saw was their eyes staring right into his soul.

"They. Are. So. Cute. I love them, I want them, can I keep them, please?"

"Sure. Just please, I warn you they-" _Should I tell him. He wont adopt them, I'll be stuck with them for even longer! _

"Hello, you there? You wanted to warn me about the children?"

"They are great kids you should totally adopt them."

"Really?" asked Krillin.

"Sure, just look at Chuck." Krillin looked at him. He was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Oh my, that's not in Chuck... Well the only time he catches a butterfly is when-" Just then Chuck grabbed the butterfly and crushed it in his hand.

"Yep, there it is."

Krillin filled out the adoption paperwork, then left with the children.

As soon as they got in the house Chuck went strait to the kitchen. He looked through the pantry, then the fridge, even the freezer,

"Oh my gosh, you have waffles, I'm so hungry, they never gave us waffles at the orphanage."

"Well, sure just don't eat the _whole_-" Chuck emptied the whole box of waffles on a plate.

"Box... Well I could always buy some more later... But were's Meredith?"

"She's over by the- nope not there, or there, or there. Well sorry to tell you this but I think she's lost, YES, all the waffles to my self!"

"Oh wait there she is," said Krillin

"Ah, fudge..."

Meredith was sitting outside in a chair drawing a picture of a dead... flower!

"Bald dude can you please copy this picture for me, about ten of them please?"

"Um, okay but why?"

"You will see," said Meredith. When Krillin was done with coping the picture Meredith taped all the dead flowers on Krilli'ns alive flowers in his garden to look like they were also dead. She made it so no real flowers were showing.

"Oh my that sure is a good drawing." _What did I bring home, the first few minuts they act like they have been here forever! _

A few days passed and Chuck and Meredith were still crazier than ever! So when Krillin decided that it was just too much for his tiny mind to handle he took them shopping at Walmart. Bad idea.

"Okay here is 10 dollars for each of you," said Krillin

"I dont want your money!" yelled Meredith as she ripped up the money and threw it on the ground. She and her brother ran through the store screaming. When they passed by the toy aisle Chuck climbed up on the shelves and picked up a barbie doll and yelled:

"I'm King Kong!" Then he ripped up the doll and threw the remaing bits on Meredith. So of course she climbed up there with him. Chuck tried to push Meredith of the shelf but she grabbed him and pulled him down with her. And let me remind you that they are about 17 years old! They each got up, then Meredith got on Chuck's back and yelled:

"Giddy up pony!" she screamed.

They just kept on running until the gaurd caught them and brought them to Krillin.

"Your kids are very disruptive, I think you should put them up for adoption."

"What I just brought them from there!"

"Oh, sorry."

When he brought them home he scolded them for running off like that and causing a disturbence to the store.

"I adopted you kids because you did not have a mother or father. I thought that this might help you become better people."

"Well, if you want us to become better people put us in school!" yelled Meredith.

"I already tried that no school wants you to come there! Wait... if they won't teach you _I'll _teach you"

"Oh, you dont have to do that, we will be good kids," said Chuck

"Nope, I will teach you geometry first!"

A few days passed and Krillin started teaching them geometry. It didn't work because when Krillin was filling out some bills Chuck and Meredith started fighting.

"Stop fighting you two, and do your geometry!" exclaimed Krillin.

"No! I hate geometry!" spat back Chuck as he ripped up the papers and ran into his room. Meredith looked at the ripped up paper and did the same thing and then ran into her room. They share a room so that just made things worst. Krillin felt bad about what he said and went to their room.

"I'm sorry, " said Krillin as he went into their room. "We are going camping!"

"I dont want to go camping" yelled both Chuck and Meredith.

"I think the fresh air will help you guys. And plus I bought you each a pair of clothes and you will wear them when we are going camping," said Krillin.

"Really? Is it the booty shorts and the crop-top that I saw the store?" asked Meredith.

"How dare you think you can wear that. I got you each a pair of petticoats! It's so cool for my children to have the same cloths as me!" said Krillin

"Ew, how could you think that your chlidren could wear that ugly petticoat like that?" said Chuck.

Krillin really wanted to have them wear the clothes that he bought for them so he lured them out of the room with food. Waffles for Chuck and mangos for Meredith(apperently she likes them). And when they were busy eating, Krillin snuck into their room and got all of the cloths and took them outside to burn them. When he was done buring their clothes, he told them what he did. They were so mad but they put on the clothes anyway because they had nothing else to wear. Then they packed their bags then got into Krillin's small jeep. The car had no back seats just a trunk and the front seats.

Chuck and Meredith looked at the car in confusion.

"Well, get into the car kids!" said Krillin.

"Um, where are we supposed to sit?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, well, you're gunna have to sit in the trunk," Krillin explained and then shoved both kids into the back of the car.

The place that they were camping at was on top of a mountain, so they had to drive up a very thin path to get up there. While they were driving on the path, Meredith was yelling because Chuck was poking her.

"Hey," yelled Meredith, "Don't touch me"

"I'm not," said Chuck as he was pretending to touch her.

"Stop it, stop it, stop!"

"I'm still not touching you."

"Kids stop fighting!" yelled Krillin

"Stop it, Chuck," whined Meredith.

"Kids -!"

When Krillin looked back at them he turned with the wheel so they swerved off the road and fell off the cliff. They did not fall very hard because they fell on a patch of stiff bushes. But when the car was falling Meredith got tossed out of the car. She fell very hard but the car kept on rolling toward her! When she thought she was going to die the car stopped, but it landed on her leg so she couldn't get up.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Krillin in concern.

"Uh, ow, my leg is..." Meredith looked at her leg. "Um, it's stuck."

"What? You can't be stuck. We need to go on, and I'm not leaving my own sister."

said Chuck.

"Here," said Krillin as he took off his petticoat and gave it to who Meredith grabbed one end of it. "I will pull you out. But your leg it might just.. well you know..." Krillin didn't want to tell her that her leg may be yanked off.

"Yeah, okay, just please get me out of here. And even if it does get ripped off please don't leave me."

"I would never leave you," said Chuck. Krillin grabbed the coat tightly and pulled. Surprisingly, Krillin was so strong he pulled off her leg! Meredith groaned in agony.

"Oh my gosh you pulled her leg off. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"I- I didn't mean it," said Krillin looking at her leg under the car and ran into the bushes to throw up. She only had up to her mid-thigh, so she couldn't walk. They would have had to had carry her but the nearest road was five miles away so they couldn't carry her there. They had to leave her.

"We will carry you as far as we can and when we can no longer, we'll go get someone to help fix your leg," said Chuck. So Chuck and Krillin put her arm around their necks and started walking. After about seven minutes her face was pale and her leg was turning purple, and had puss coming out of it.

"Meredith can you hear me - Ewwwwww we don't want yo groddy leg!" said Chuck as he dropped Meredith and propped her againt a rock. They said their good-byes then left to find help.

Meredith was in so much pain she fainted. A few minutes passed and soon an old man found her. He brought her to a weird science lab thingy in a cave. He woke up Meredith.

"Hey, what is your name young lady? asked the old man.

"Um, it's, um... Meredith."

"Aw... what a nice name, uh, I can fix that," he said as he looked at her leg. "It might be a bit painful, that is if you were alive."

"What... do... you... mean," Meredith groaned from the pain again. "Alive?"

"Well you see, I have to turn you into an android for you to live. If I fixed your leg, well, that's not possible for me and by the time I took you to the hospital you would already be dead. I can only be able to turn you into an android. That's your only option, flat out."

"Fine, just dont kill me I need to go back to my brother and... father."

"Well, well you have a brother, nice to know... And by the way my name is... Dr. Gero."

The next time Meredith woke up Dr. Gero was standing by the bed.

"Hello Dr. Gero," said Meredith flatly.

"Well well, very good. And now, your mission is...?"

"Kill Goku."

"Very nice. Now destroy that mountain." She did as she was told and blew up all of the other ones surounding it too.

"Her power, she is amazing. Now I will be back. I might just turn your brother into a android too!" he thought out loud.

"M-my brother?"

"Yes, just think you both could destroy the world together!"

"The world? You said to just kill this Goku man. And anyway, why would you want to destroy the world? You will have no place to stay."

"Well, that is not the point in destruction, as you will soon learn seeing though you will be staying like this forever. Now do you want to come with me? He might come if you are there with me."

"Okay."

Meanwhile Chuck and Krillin got to the town and told the police that Meredith was out there in the forest.

After searching for Meredith, the police returned to Chuck and Krillin and explained they could not find her. They thought she had been eaten by a pack of wolves, however they saw no blood or any evidence that she was eaten so they would keep on searching. Chuck and Krillin got back to their house and felt so bad about leving Meredith behind.

"My *sniff* ... sister *sniff* ..._gone!_" Chuck cried all night.

When Dr. Gero and Meredith got to Krillin's house they crept through the window. Creeeeepyyyy. Chuck woke up and saw Dr. Gero standing beside the bed with a creepy smile on his face.

"What the-" Dr. Gero put his and over Chuck's mouth so he could not yell loudly. He took Chuck out the window outside. When Meredith crawled out of the window Chuck saw her and said:

"Meredith? But I thought you were dead your leg its better. ...But how?"

"Would you like to do the honor?" asked Dr. Gero to Meredith.

"But I can't," said Meredith. Chuck looked at her.

"Do the honor of what Meredith? What does he mean? ...Wait... Meredith don't, your my sister! We stuck together through everything! Please - don't!"

"Don't let me this Dr. Gero. He's my twin brother."

"Prove to me that you can do this, Meredith! That you are strong enoughto kill a human. Do it Meredith!" shouted Gero.

"No Meredith don't, please!" pleaded Chuck.

"Shut up, there is no use begging her. No matter what, she will kill you. And I will have the two best weapons ever!"

"I'm sorry," said Meredith as she powered up her blast in her hand. Unwillingly, she fired it at her defensless brother.

"Nooooooooooo!" Chuck collapsed on the ground, his eyes wide open. Meredith put her head in her hands, then walked away. Dr. Gero picked up Chuck then flew away with Chuck over his shoulder.

When they got back to the lab Dr. Gero got right to turning Chuck into an android. Meredith decided to leave the room, because she couldn't bare to watch her own brother turn into an android.

When Gero was done with the surgery Chuck went to find Meredith.

"Hello, Meredith," said Chuck, coming into the room.

"Oh my gosh! It's you Chuck!" exclaimed Meredith as she ran to Chuck to hug him. They were still hugging when Dr. Gero came in.

"You know, you guys will have to be a little bit tougher than this. You will kill Goku, come on you dont even know the guy. And don't ask why I want you to kill him... That is classified."

Chuck and Meredith looked at each other.

"Yes sir," said Meredith.

"Great now, Chuck is such a boring name. You are my 17th creation so you will be named Android 17. As for Meredith... that is not a name for a killer! So you will be 18. Now, say your mission again," ordered Gero.

"Kill Goku."


End file.
